epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Call of Duty vs. Battlefield. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 4.
We interrupt this parade of suggested battles in Epic Rap Battles of Video Games to bring you an original, okay, not really original, kind of... no, alright, fine, completely unoriginal battle that needed to happen one way or another! It's been a week since my last battle, and I know there are things going on right now like TJ being Wrath, but now he's blocked, so Yippee-Ki-Yay, read my penultimate battle, everyone. *insert bad poker face here* Today, two First Person Shooter games collide in order to settle the score- Call of Duty, or Battlefield? Representing Call of Duty, it's Simon "Ghost" Riley from Modern Warfare 2! And standing tall and proud, representing Battlefield, is Henry Blackburn from Battlefield 3! So come on down everybody, the most unoriginal battle in all of ERVG is about to begin! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Blackburn_1.png|Henry Blackburn Ghost_1.png|Simon "Ghost" Riley EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!! HENRY BLACKBURN! VERSUS! GHOST!!!!!!!! BEGIN! Simon "Ghost" Riley: (starts at 0:20) Gun locked and loaded, I heed the Call of Duty, starting the warfare art, but know that like our sales and players amount, my KD ratio is off the charts. Call me the Great Destroyer, I'm demolishing your game as well as your life, I'm playing on hardcore, one shot killing you just with my throwing knife! So you can fall back, grab your pitiful Multiplayer matches and run, while we're rocking the campaign, shooting off Nazi Zombies for fun! I'll verbally quickscope you, I'm on a Killstreak- Winner is on my dogtag, are you running away already? Then it's time for me to Capture the Fag! You're a Bad Company, the Ghost is interrogating this half-wit Misfit, spitting rhymes so cold you'll get a Frostbite, so how about you rage quit? Dropping lyrical nukes like Modern Warfare 2, don't worry, this is what I do, just tying up the Loose Ends as I Blackburn your ass back to 1942. Henry Blackburn: (starts at 0:50) Welcome to the Battlefield, but I don't fight like a coward from the shades, All open Modern Warfare and this Sergeant is dropping lyrical grenades. Driving around in vehicles you only get to see from your lil campaign, beating you in sixty different ways in mere sixty different frames. Were killed by a'' Shepard'' and then got one named after, what an irony, but you're all bark and no bite, you're being'' Declassified'', Riley, you're going out fast like a flash bang, crush you like I'm on a tank, so grab your coulda-been DLC games while I snatch our your dogtag! Like my name was Makarov, I'm ending this battle with a slaughter, scoring Total Domination while you're just camping in the corner, the World is At War, but now you know which franchise is stronger, hunting down this wraith of a repetitive game, call me the Ghostbuster! Simon "Ghost" Riley: (starts at 1:21) You are spitting as much as your map size, it's an endless bullshit! They call you my Trey-archenemy, but you are hopeless I must admit, blowing you up like it's an Oil Rig, you're about to pay the Cpt. Price, I'm walking the'' Roads of Victory'', no need for you to roll the DICE. Henry Blackburn: (starts at 1:31) Simon, I'm not lying, all your games are the same, unlike our map dynamics, I'll destroy you like a'' Skyscraper'', now witness some real graphics! It seems you don't mind getting dirty, yet you had Soap as your idol! Now it's time for you to'' Infinitely Ward'' as I take out my Sniper Rifle. Simon "Ghost" Riley: (starts at 1:41) Everyone knows the true entertainment comes from playing Call of Duty, Henry Blackburn: (starts at 1:43) A game who's selling point was a Fish A.I. can't win against Battlefield. Simon "Ghost" Riley: (starts at 1:46) We have the largest fanbase, your game can't be compared to Call of Duty, Henry Blackburn: (starts at 1:48) At least you don't see crying toddlers calling you a fag in Battlefield! Simon "Ghost" Riley: (starts at 1:51) I'm going all out in this Black Ops, looks like your fate is sealed, crushing this FPS with low FPS, I left you in dust, Battlefield! Henry Blackburn: (starts at 1:56)' Stomp you like a Roach, Killed In Action in the name of Queen and Country, your puny fame has faded like a Ghost; Remember, No Call of Duty. (music suddenly stops as a tank rolls by; Both Riley and Blackburn gaze at it as someone steps out...) (It's Lieutenant James Patterson from Medal of Honor here to drop some lyrical bombs!) James Patterson: (starts at 2:01) Lieutenant James Patterson reporting for duty, Operation: Kickass! Million Medal of Honor on my jacket, I'm on a whole different class, CoD isn't Next Gen, your graphics stayed the same since last ten, years and Battlefield's crappy HD graphic leaves all PC players in tears! I am a Warfighter, risking me and my squad's life on the Frontline, Rising Sun of First Person Shooters, double killing you online! Now that this Vanguard is taking the dinosaur like it's Jurassic Park, I'm out! You both failed your mission, not being able to stop my remark! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! (Shooting sounds are heard and the bullet holes starts to create words) EPIC! RAP! BATTLES! OF! (The real logo appears behind the bullet hole, ripping the whole bullet-hole made logo) VIDEO GAMES!!!! Poll WHO WON? Call of Duty (Simon "Ghost" Riley) Battlefield (Henry Blackburn) Medal of Honor (James Patterson) Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts